


Dance Alone

by CallMeGrace101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Lemon, Yaoi, boy/boy, hardcore yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGrace101/pseuds/CallMeGrace101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.<br/>Okay? Okay.<br/>The day is like any other winter day in Fairy Tail<br/>But where's Gray? Natsu will find him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy winter day in the land of Fiore. The crystals of snowflakes caught in the light of the chilled sun, showing the beautiful, tiny, intricate details of the work of art and nature. In the city of Magnolia, a light fall of snow floated down from the sky, catching in piles on rooftops and drain pipes. Children played in the frozen weather, dancing about in the cobbled streets with immeasurable glee.  
Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail wizardry guild was snug and warm in their guild hall. Mirajane and Kinana were on their toes, refilling mugs of coffee and cocoa in a graceful lilt. Oddly enough, no chaos of brawls or sparring matches were present; just the merry serenity of friends enjoying each other's company. However, Natsu Dragneel was somewhat troubled by this; his day usually included a fight with his infamous rival, Gray Fullbuster.  
But, said ice mage was nowhere to be found. It was as if he'd vanished right off the face of the earth. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu downed the flames Mira had served him earlier, hopped out of the stool, and slipped out of the hall, breaking into a run. He wore boots, courtesy of Lucy's celestial spirits. Otherwise, Natsu wasn't at all cold; he was a fire Dragon Slayer after all.  
Gray's scent was surprisingly hard to track, even for a nose as sensitive as Natsu's. Soon, he found himself in the middle of the forest. Sniffing the air deeply. Natsu stood in silence for a moment, eyes closed. The two onyx irises popped open. The fire mage grinned triumphantly as he began to sprint once more.  
"Found ya."  
\-----------------------  
Elsewhere, Gray was sitting on a partially buried log, staring at his hands moodily. Ever since IT had happened, Gray had begun to feel...different. Sighing, he got to his feet and glared down at the blackish water of the lake. Then, nodding decisively at his reflection, the ice mage cast his spell. "Ice-Make: Floor!"  
The sound of crackling energy filled the air as the surface of the water stilled and froze. Shining like glass, a foggy air of cold hung over the ice. As a wind ruffled his thick raven hair, Gray threw aside his t-shirt and sweater, standing boldly on the ice, his bare torso indifferent to the chilly weather. The silver sword necklace tinkled in the wind, its pendant hitting Gray's chest in time to his every heartbeat. Blowing out a cautious breath, he raised his arms above his head, waiting, waiting...  
And then, he began.  
The cold wizard glided effortlessly across the ice, for he was now wholly incapacitated with his element. Twisting his hips, Gray spun in the air, landing neatly to continue his dance. He'd closed his eyes, blocking out any distractions, every fear and doubt that he had.  
It was just about the dance. Nothing more, nothing less.

As he danced, however, his thoughts raged like an angry blizzard. Strangely, his demons that had tore at his inner self for endless years were eerily quiet. This was the only sort of silence in his life that was available. Gray never really knew how to express his emotions to which people could understand. Ur had been the only person who could unlock the hidden capsule of her student's heart, and even she couldn't always tell what exactly was on his mind.

But when she died, Gray had sealed his heart right back up again, and froze it over with an icy barrier. This way, nothing could ever break him again.

Gray exhaled slightly, stopping to stand on the ice. He stared at the murky, still water below. Maybe he was incapable of being understood.

Or, perhaps, someone did understand him.

He might just not know who it was yet.      


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the magnificent secret dancer  
> When his secret becomes not so private?

Natsu found that the scent stopped in a thicket of trees. Rushing through them, Natsu opened his mouth to announce his presence, but--  
He stopped. Blinking. rapidly, Natsu rubbed at his eyes, trying to convince himself that it was just a dream.  
But it wasn't. Although, he considered, it surely seemed like one, with the sight before him.  
It was Gray. And he was dancing.  
Every twist of the pale boy's hips, every sway of his body; Natsu could hear his heartbeat blaring in his ears. His blood was in a confused frenzy. Every hair stood on end. Heat bled into Natsu's cheeks.  
It was flawless, heart-wrenching, and amazing. But, he felt something else.  
It was so, damn, _erotic_.  
The fire Dragon Slayer didn't have the faintest idea what he was feeling right now, but all he could do was focus on the fact that he was getting very, VERY aroused.  
Natsu grit his teeth as he caught sight of the cool, even smirk that rested om Gray's handsome face. His body shone with a cold sweat, glimmering slightly in the sunlight that peeked through the trees. The son of Igneel could feel himself growing harder. Gray twirled once, twice, three times in the air, and landed to continue to dip and sway to the silence. It was all he needed for music. Gray moved as delicately and as fearlessly as a snowstorm, synchronizing his very being with the spirit of winter. As the dance came close, Gray began to spin faster and faster, his movements matching the nonexistent crescendo. Finishing with his arms spread wide, Gray stared at the pale blue sky watching the snow fall on his face, as if each flake was a rose thrown to him in appreciation.  
But, something felt off. It felt as if he was being watched. The ice mage turned briskly, to find a person gaping at him with wide, awestruck eyes.  
It was Natsu. Gray's eyes slitted into stormy seas of fury. "What the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be here!" He growled in outrage. Natsu was struggling for words. "That was...how...how do you know..how can you dance like that?!" Natsu spluttered breathlessly. Gray was taken aback, inhaling sharply in surprise. A deep scarlet dusted Natsu's cheeks as the boy looked away in bashful embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. "It wasn't bad...G-Gray.." the boy trailed off. "Even for an ice princess like you!" He added weakly, blushing even deeper.  
Well, Gray had to admit, Natsu looked so damn adorable when he blushed like that. His anger diminished. "U-um...thanks." 

The two were then immersed in a very uncomfortable silence as they sat down on a log. Gray replaced his skates ( _Where did he even get them?_ Natsu thought) for a casual pair of combat boots. He stood, hiding the skates in his sweater and shirt. "You comin'?" Gray asked the Dragon Slayer. Natsu nodded, and walked alongside the ice mage.    


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, things are gettin good....

As they walked, Natsu glanced over at his rival. It seemed odd, calling Gray  _his_  rival. 

Then again, it sounded so _right._

Natsu licked his dry lips unconsciously at the thought. Gray saw this action with a raised eyebrow. Natsu blushed, and hid in his scarf. "My lips are getting chapped," he complained weakly. Gray rolled his eyes, smirking in amusement. "So, back to the guild?" The ice mage asked. Natsu shook his head. "Nah. It isn't that cold, I'll walk around for a bit. You?" Gray thought for a moment. "Eh, I might as well join you. Besides, I better make sure you forget...the dancing. You'll just blab it to the world." Natsu scoffed. "Please..I'm not low enough to spill the beans on something as small as that. Its no big deal. Although," the pinkette turned crimson at this, "you weren't bad." Gray's eyes widened slightly, the ghost of a rose color dusting his face. "Really?" He questioned. Natsu hummed, sinking even lower into his striped scarf. The two walked again in silence. The fire mage's eyes would flicker over to Gray. He could see the ropy muscles in his arms and chest, and how his emblem seemed to better the picture. Natsu bit on his lower lip, trying to contain the arising fire that was working its way south.

Gray groaned. "Nobody was supposed to find out. Its not something I take pride in, y'know." Natsu scoffed. "Maybe, but you look damn sexy when you do," he muttered. Gray jumped, staring at the Dragon Slayer. Natsu, realizing he'd thought aloud, gulped, and waved his hands. "I-I mean...um.." The two stopped. Gray snatched Natsu by his scarf, pinning him against a tree, his arms canging the smaller boy in. Gray leaned closer, a wolfish smirk playing at his mouth. "So, that's what you think of me, you pervy pinkie," he whispered. A low, deep chuckle resonated from him. He went past Natsu's face. Gray reached out, giving a slow, wet lick up the outer shell of Natsu's ear. He tugged on the earlobe with his teeth. Natsu whimpered, squirming as to adjust his stance. "Gray...don't  _tease_ me, bastard.." the fire mage grumbled. The ice mage laughed. "And why's that?" Natsu's snake-like eyes burned into the stormy seas of Gray's. "Or I can't promise you'll leave today unscathed," he growled. Gray hummed, his eyes turning to furious blizzards of lust.  _  
_

"Show me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short...  
> Next chapter will be full on yaoi, brace your feels for it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your box of tissues...  
> Because its NOSEBLEED TIME  
> FULL ON YAOI AHEAD

Natsu snickered. "Are you challenging a Dragon Slayer, Gray?" Gray mirrored his laugh. "Damn straight."

Ah, Gray. Cocky as ever. Maybe that's what was drawing Natsu to him right now. Natsu licked his lips, and leaned to trail them along Gray's bottom lip. The ice mage hissed, blushing lightly. 

That did it.

Natsu grabbed hold of Gray's shoulders, pushing him back and tackling him into the soft grass below. He smashed his lips against the ravenette's, thrusting his tongue down the ice mage's throat. Gray moaned, running his fingers through Natsu's pink hair, jutting his hips upwards to grind his crotch into his rival's. Natsu let out a low growl when Gray's tongue pushed against his, then sucked on it. The ice mage reached down, palming the clothed tent in Natsu's trousers. He stroked it hard, glaring at the owner with searing frost in his eyes. Natsu snarled, and ripped off his vest, setting the scaly scarf down next to it. Leaning in, the son of Igneel traced his lip down the pale jawline, nipping and running his wet tongue along the skin as he went. He bit down hard on a particular spot that made the man beneath him groan loudly. Natsu went even farther, swirling his fangs and tongue around the perky nipples. He hummed when Gray reached up, and pulled and twisted at his own. The feeling of the ravenette's cold fingers...Natsu let out a small sound. "Gnngh... _Dammit..._ " He trailed his tongue down the firm muscles of Gray's stomach, flashing a toothy grin at the silent moan that threatened to spill from the older boy, who's pale face was flushed, his eyes slitted with lust. Natsu undid the button and slid down the zipper, letting out hot breaths on the straining bulge. He whipped the jeans and boxers aside with a flick of his wrists. Gray's leaking cock sprang to life, which was swallowed up in the fiery inferno of Natsu's mouth. Gray let out a rather high gasp at that, hissing in a breath through his grit teeth. " _Damn..."_ he whispered, trying to not let loose an even worse stream of profanity. Natsu chuckled, the vibration making a shuddering moan force itself from the ice mage. Suddenly, Natsu thrust the twitching member down his throat, raking his teeth along the hardened flesh while he sucked as hard as he could. "GOD, NATSU!" Gray cried as he felt himself come hard into the pinkette's mouth. But Natsu was far from finished. 

Oh, no, nothing in the world could possibly hope to stop the fire Dragon Slayer now. 

He pinned Gray's legs up, eyeing the puckered star with a deep smirk. His onyx eyes flickered up to the ravenette. Gray bit his lip, staring right back with an even greater color in his cheeks. Natsu's eyes bore into Gray's as he spat once, twice on the entrance. "What're you...GAAHH!!" Natsu forced his scorching tongue past the ring of muscles, thrusting deep into the ice mage. 

Now, Gray may have had a sort of "reputation" as a major chick magnet, but that didn't mean he was ever prepared for encounters such as this. Meanwhile, Natsu, who seemed like the most clueless to a concept such as intercourse, also was raised by a _dragon,_ of all creatures, so no one really did know the true nature a dragon had in these circumstances. But, in Gray's mind at the moment, Natsu was an  _animal_ right now. "Are you done teasing me, bastard? Get your head outta my ass and fuck me already!" Natsu pulled back, laughing. "Damn, you really are a bitch for me right now, aren't you?" Natsu ripped off his own pants and boxers. Gray's eyes widened. As he thought (not that he'd actually elaborated on it), Natsu was a monster! The size of him was no laughing matter! The fire mage stuck his fingers into the ice wizard's mouth. "Suck," he commanded in a deep growl. Gray moaned at the dominance in Natsu's voice. He swirled his tongue around each appendage, coating them in his chilling spit. The pinkette pulled back, swirling his fingertips around the quivering star. Then, he pushed all four in at once. Gray let our a rather unmanly shriek, his mouth falling open, which allowed Natsu to reconnect his own mouth to it. He nipped and suckled on Gray's lips, while their tongues were in a fire-on-ice battle for dominance. All of a sudden, Natsu forced his own pulsing cock into Gray, thrusting in and out mercilessly, while pumping and stroking Gray's member to entice it back to its full erection. Natsu gripped at the ice mage's ass, snarling the older boy's name occasionally under his breath.

"Gaah, Natsu! More!"

 

Natsu picked up Gray, setting him in his lap, grinning as he was able to thrust even deeper into the ice mage. Suddenly, Gray cried out wantonly, his nails digging into Natsu's back. "H-ha-ah! Right there!" Natsu sneered. "Beg for it, ice bitch!" Gray scoffed weakly. "Che! Im the bitch?" He ground his hips against Natsu's stomach. This made the fire mage sink even farther into Gray, hitting his prostate. Gray panted, moaning in short gasps of breath as Natsu hit the bundle of nerves over and over. "Mm! Damn, you're tight!" Natsu growled.

Then, it all came to a halt.

Gray screamed out Natsu's name as stars danced in his eyes, feeling himself explode outwards. The next sight made his eyes widen and mouth fall open.

Natsu had leaned down and swallowed his release just as it had happened. The sight, even the second time, made him groan deeply in his throat.

Meanwhile, Natsu roared the name of his rival as he felt Gray's ass constrict around his cock, and he came hard in the frigid cold of it. Gray felt the blazing hot liquid fill him, and he let out a low, barely audible whimper. The Dragon Slayer leaned up to kiss Gray softly, and then collapsed at his side. 

Fire and Ice had danced again. It had been a draw at that, but the newfound respect for their balance was enough. 

Now, neither would dance alone. 

\-------------------

Back at the guild, Happy flew in, covering his eyes and shaking his head rapidly. He flew into Mira's chest, whining loudly. She laughed. "What's wrong, Happy?" Happy's brown eyes widened, as his blue fur flushed crimson. He flew up, whispering something in the Takeover mage's ear. Her bright blue eyes went just as wide as the Exceed's, a fainter blush of her own on her face. Mira waved the cat away, turning to laugh to herself. "Well, they were bound to get closer someday!" 

 

END


End file.
